Tamahomes Birthday~*~*~*
by Luminaglow
Summary: New chapter up enjoy!~
1. Introduction

Tamahome Birthday!  
  
Yes you know that this one is a bashing humor. So do not say I have not warned you!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, Characters( except for me), or any other insane places I put in this ficcy (except for my house) ENJOY!  
  
~ (^_^)~*(T_T)*~ 0(0_-)0  
  
  
  
One day a red headed girl named Miaka, Yuuki and her senshi have decided to have a party at Miakas house only a surprise party for Tamahome for his birthday. Everyone was getting ready for the celebration and choosing who gets to do what.  
  
Chichiri:No Da! Here is the list of what everyone is going to do.  
  
Nuriko, you get to hang up the decorations.  
  
Nuriko: ok (yes know I can be with Hotohori hee hee)  
  
Chichiri: Tasuki, you help bake the cake.  
  
Tasuki: Why do I have to do the cake, that is a woman job!  
  
Chichiri: Ok, then Miaka will take over that then.  
  
Tasuki: No! No! For the love of Suzaku! I'll do it!  
  
Chichiri: Great No Da! So that means Miaka can go shopping for the presents then.  
  
Miaka: Can I be the taste tester too?  
  
Chichiri: Ok that too. And Mitsukake you get to help with the decorations, while Hotohori will advise what decorations should be and I will be hanging out with Tamahome, so he will not ruin it.  
  
Chiriko: What about me?  
  
Chichiri: umm, you can check if everything is under control before me and Tamahome are here.  
  
Chiriko: That is not even a real job.  
  
Chichiri: Oh, sorry I can not hear you I have this hair dyer on my ear.  
  
Chiriko: No you do not.  
  
Chichiri: Bye!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry this is a very short chapter (^n^) I hope you enjoy "part" of it. Till next Chapter!  
  
~Lumina glow (^_^)~*(T_T)*~0(0_-)0 


	2. When Presents go bad!

Tamahome's Birthday  
  
Chapter 2 When presents go bad!  
  
Hee hee hey y'all! And this is the second chapter( no duh). This is a lot longer then the last chapter ( or I think I'm just guessing) Well enough chit chat! ENJOY!THERE IS BASHING DON'T SAY I WARNED YA!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NUTIN YA HERE 0(0_-)0 SIC EM 3 FACE!  
  
~(^_^)~*(T_T)*~0(0_-)0  
  
  
  
It's starts in this chapter one day, when Miaka goes shop to shop searching for presents for Tamahome.  
  
Miaka: Let's see here…(looks in list) first thing I need to get is a…t-t-t- t-e-sh-sh-ir-t-t-t ooooooh a t-shirt, gosh everybody today always getting the "latest" things! Oh this must be the place! T-e-sh-ir-t va-l-ee. Wow I'm getting good at this!  
  
Soon Miaka looks in isle to isle finding a "t- shirt" for Tamahome. She then found a stand with sample of food there and could resist…to bad she didn't read the "fine" print that said eating these samples may cause hallucinations. Then insanity starts to break.  
  
Miaka: Hmm, oh this t-shirt is good, but this is gooder!  
  
Employee: Sorry ma'am but those are shoes…  
  
Miaka: WOW! A talking t-shirt! Tamahome would love this!( grabs employee into her bag and runs out of the building. AHAHAH! Ok, next thing a yo-yo. A yo-yo? Hey I know one person who has one of those "yo-yos" (Starts going into a apartment where a little person watches T.V.)  
  
Suboshi: (watching T.V.)….Hmm I think I'm forgetting something…  
  
Miaka: I must be very quiet…I'm hunting for yo-yos (sshhh)  
  
She soon start tripping on every step she take breaking the window, pushing over the chair, picking Suboshi up and throw him across that room, no big deal he didn't seem to notice. Then on the self Miaka finds the yo-yo and take it. On her way back (besides her tripping) she quietly went to the exit and left.  
  
Suboshi: …Could it be to get Miaka, so I can get my yo-yo back?..nah probably laundry day.  
  
After store to store Miaka got all the presents she needed for the party, She soon walks home and thinking why was she rushing to get back home?  
  
Miaka: Was it because Tamahome is having his first birthday party and I'll be spending it with him?….Nah..then what could it- AAAAHH THE CAKE I NEED TO TASTE THE CAKE!( Starts running)  
  
Miaka: Pant, pant ( sees Sonic the Hedgehog) ~0(0_0)0~  
  
Sonic: Hey I'm the only one who does the running here!  
  
Miaka: That's what you think! ( starts racing Sonic, going through those hoop things and fight those robot things)  
  
(author note: ok I gone too far in stopping on there. Oh people I'm not stopping the ficcy I'm just stopping the sonic thing Readers: SIGH!)  
  
Miaka: Must..go..home..wait! I know hey Sonic look over there it's a life ball thing!  
  
Sonic: WHERE! WHERE!  
  
Miaka: (Traps Sonic) Silly Sonic, Your are for Tamahome. Now that settle, (starts running)  
  
30 minuets later…  
  
Miaka: Why am I still here? (looks down and sees she on a treadmill) How did I not see that coming? (gets off treadmill and starts running) Must make it to Tamahome's Party! Must TASTE CAKE!  
  
WILL MIAKA EVER GET HOME ON TIME? DOES TAMAHOME RELLY LIKE TALKING SHIRT AND SONIC THE HEGDEHOG? WILL MIAKA TASTE THE CAKE! FINE OUT IN CHAPTER 3!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope this is to your liking!  
  
~ Lumina glow (^_^)~*(T_T)*~0(0_-)0 


End file.
